Sheena steals Alda's Vanellope plush
Transcript Nicole: "Sheena Kane, one of Alda's classmates, have stolen something Alda brought in for show and tell." Alda: "My fratello brought me this, she's pretty." Mr. Appleton: "What a wonderful older brother you have." Sheena steals it Nicole: "Sheena took the toy from Alda's bag and put in her bag." Sheena: "This is for the price for being the most popular girl in the class!" puts the toy in her bag 10 minutes later looks in her bag Alda: "AH! MY VANELLOPE DOLL IS GONE!" Mr. Appleton: "It's okay, we'll find it." Alda: "It was last seen in my bag," Time to go home Alda: "But Mr. Appleton? what about my plush." Mr. Appleton: "It's okay sweetie, we'll find it soon." Alda's breakdown hears Alda bawling in her room Hans: "Alda!" goes into Alda's room, to find her on the ground with her head tucked in knees Alda: "My Vanellope plush. I got her for Christmas..." cries harder Hans: "Alda.." goes up to Hans and hugs him Hans: "We'll find it, I'll get back." stops crying Alda: "You sure fratello?" Hans: "I'm sure." Alda: "You're the best!" Satoko and Ania call Mr. Appleton and Ania get the phone Satoko: "Konnichiwia?" Ania: "Hola?" Mr. Appleton: "Hello, who's this?" Ania: "It's Ania." Satoko: "And Satoko." Mr. Appleton: "What can I do for you?" Ania: "It's about Alda's Vanellope plush, I want a list of names aside from hers, I'll find the culprit by tomorrow morning." Ania and Satoko question Mr. Appleton's class Nicole: "Ania and Satoko questioned the class about it." Ania: "Okay, Angelo, when did you see it?" Angelo: "I didn't steal it, I'd never do that to her." Satoko: "Okay, not Angelo Bari." crosses out his name Ania: "What about you, Sakura Shino?" Sakura: "Absolutely not me!" crosses out her name 3 minutes later Satoko: "That's everyone execpt... Sheena Kane!" goes to Sheena's bag Sheena: "Don't touch that---" gets her Vanellope plush out Alda: "Vanellope!" hugs the doll, but pauses a moment when she sees that the doll's head is missing Satoko and Ania: "We'll be going now." and Ania leave the room Mr Appleton gets tough with Sheena Mr Appleton: "SHEENA KANE! Come here right now!" Sheena: "What?!" Mr. Appleton: "Why did you take her Vanellope doll?" Sheena: "I wanted to have a Vanellope doll, but I never got one for Christmas. My parents never gave it to me. They never gave me anything! They are just crack-heads! They gave me cigarettes instead! And as for Alda, I just wanted her to pay the price for being the popular girl in the class!" Cut to: principal's office Principal Swanson: "Sheena Kane, you know better not to steal property, you're suspended for a month! Get out!" parents arrive Sheena: (screaming and crying at the top of her lungs more loudly) "IT WAS JUST A STUPID, UGLY DOLL! WHO CARES ABOUT A DUMB TOY ANYWAY?" (Mr. And Mrs. Kane are furious with their daughter's crime) Aftermath Nicole: "As a result, Sheena's parents made her apologize to Alda for what she did. She was also grounded for a month for her crime." Category:Theft Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 10 Transcripts Category:School Transcripts